Song Bird
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: Randy comes to learn that his crush Theresa Fowler has a hidden talent.


**The song in this story is a hymn of hope from casshern sins no credit is mine for the song.**

"Okay students, class is almost over." Mrs. Driscoll announced "However, I need someone to stay behind and tend to some things while I go find the bones Jerry lost in the last monster attack, including his skull."

No one raised a hand since none of them were eager to stick around.

"No way I'm stayin' here." said Howard.

"You said it." replied Randy.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I'll do it ma'am."

"Thank you Theresa. Here's the spare key to the classroom, bring it to the teachers lounge when you finish."

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG*

Everyone grabbed their things and ran out.

"Sweet! We are outta here!" cheered Howard.

"Thank juice." grinned Randy.

"Lets check our schedule for this afternoon shall we?" Howard asked pulling out his phone.

"We shall," Randy reached into his pocket only to find it empty. "Aww what, I must have just have dropped it back in class."

"What? Dude, you need to get it back."

"No big, just gotta pop in, snag the phone, and get out. Be right back." Randy turned and ran back to the classroom.

He rushed back and noticed the door was still open. He walked forwards and heard something inside.

You listen to my voice   
Listen to my heart   
Now I see it clearly   
  
You listen to your voice   
Listen to your heart   
Do you even smile? 

"Woah. Is there an angel in there?" he whispered. He tip toed to the door and peaked in to find Theresa feeding the new class hamster.

We are free   
Like water flows   
We are one   
As we feel the love 

The hamster sighed happily.  
  
How long will it take   
To find our way out?   
But she never lost her way   
And made herself to home.

"What. The. Juice." Randy had his mouth open in shock as he listened her sing.

So we hold each other's hand   
As we walk along the way   
No more fears and tears to fall   
We find our way to home...

You listen to my voice   
Listen to my heart   
Now I see it clearly   
  
You listen to your voice   
Listen to your heart   
Do you even smile? 

Theresa finished singing while Randy didn't realize he was leaning in too far and fell forward.

"Randy!?" Theresa exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry for dropping in?" joked Randy. "Love the song too."

Theresa gasped turning red all over. "Y-You were… listening?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you could sing."

Her eyes rolled into her head as started to fall. Randy rushed over and caught her.

"Cunningham what's taking so-" Howard stopped when he saw Randy holding An unconscious Theresa. "Uh-"

"Look go get my phone and I'll explain later." Randy carried Theresa out the door bridle style.

"You better." Howard replied following.

They took her to the nurse's office placed her on the treatment bed and told his friend what happened.

"She can sing?" Howerd questioned.

"Yes! Oh, you should have heard it. It was like getting sloomped in the Nomicon only I liked it."

"Wow. That good?"

"It's as close as I can get." the taller boy replied.

"Well why'd she faint?" Howard gestured to the unconscious baton twirler.

"I don't know." Randy replied. "But I'd give anything to hear it again."

That's when Theresa started groaning. "What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You passed out." Randy said.

It all came back to her making turn red again. "I can't believe you heard that."

"Are you kidding? That was transcendent."

"Even if I didn't hear it." grumbled Howard.

"You're just being nice." Theresa hugged her knees.

"You kidding? I was speechless when I heard you singing. I thought it was an angel."

"Seriously?" Howard remarked.

"Totally!" exclaimed Randy. "Theresa, please sing again."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?" Randy brought his hands together.

"Wait, if what Randy says is true, why don't you sing often?" Howard interjected.

"I was little, I was in this talent show and was going to sing for the first time. The girl before me totally wonked up. Everyone started laughing and I got scared."

"And you think people will laugh if you go on stage?" guessed Randy.

"As long as it's baton twirling I'm okay in front of a crowd. The fowler women have done it for so many generations it's almost literally in our blood."

"Theresa, I'm positive people will go nuts when they hear you sing. Trust me." spoke Randy. "Here, start with Howard."

"Alright." sighed Theresa. She closed her eyes and took a few cleansing breaths.

You listen to my voice   
Listen to my heart   
Now I see it clearly   
  
You listen to your voice   
Listen to your heart   
Do you even smile? 

We are free   
Like water flows   
We are one   
As we feel the love   
  
How long will it take   
To find our way out?   
But she never lost her way   
And made herself to home

Theresa slowly opened of her eyes.

Howard's jaw was wide open. "I-I ayayay."

"I think he says he likes it." smiled Randy.

"I did that?" she asked.

"Course you did." Randy told her. "Theresa, you have a gift. Something you gotta show people."

"No! I can't. It was hard enough with Howard. I don't think my nerves could handle large crowds."

"Theresa, I swear I will help you get past your stage fright."

"It won't work." she sighed standing up and walking away.

"Oh man. I wish there was a way to help her."

"Uh, Cunningham?" Howard spoke up.

"What?"

Howard held up his phone

*BEEP*  
  
You listen to my voice   
Listen to my heart   
Now I see it clearly 

*BEEP*

"You recorded her?"

"I record everything I think might be funny. Obviously it wasn'r funny.

"I want to help Theresa, but maybe doing something like that might be pushing it."

"No big I'll show this to Heidi myself and you say you had nothing to do with it. Which technically you didn't"

"Fine, but if she gets mad at me, you can forget me going ninja just to sneak us in anywhere."

"Deal."

(Weinerman House.)

"Heidi?" Howard knocked on her door.

"Busy Howard." she called back.

"I got some juicy gossip you might like."

"Sure you do." she replied with sarcasm.

"I only said I knew who the ninja was because you were putting pressure on me, but this time I got something that will knock your socks off."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Turns out a friend of yours is quite the songbird." Howard smiled as he heard footsteps.

"Who?" Heidi asked opening her door.

The Next Day.

Randy felt guilty about what was gonna happen, even if he really didn't have a hand in what was about to happen.

He watched as the baton twirler was going through her locker.

"Theresa!" Heidi called running up to her.

"Yeah?"

"You and me need to talk, like, ASAP."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come on." Heidi pulled her along.

"Oh she is gonna be so mad." groaned Randy watching.

Heidi pulled her into the recording station, closed the door, and locked it.

"Heidi, why did you drag me here?"

"A better question would be why you never told me you had such a great of pipes?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." dismissed Theresa with shifty eyes.

"Then let me jog your memory with a recording my brother brought me." Heidi opened her laptop and turned it towards Theresa.

*CLICK*

We are free   
Like water flows   
We are one   
As we feel the love 

*CLICK*

"Howard is so dead." whispered Theresa to herself.

"I never thought I'd say this to anyone but, you sing better than even me."

"Thanks, now can I go?" she rubbed her arm.

"Come on Teasey-Feasey, aren't you tired of singing without an audience?"

"I don't wanna sing and risk embarrassment." she replied tugging on the doorknob.

"Embarrassment? Far from it girl. You're bound to go big in the music world."

"It's just not for me, ok?" she sighed.

"Theresa, look at me." Heidi said seriously. Theresa looked. "I swear to you you will not be embarrassed, everyone is going to love it."

"...Fine." the baton twirled sighed in defeat

"Great," Heidi felt absolutely giddy. "Let's get the show started."

Theresa took a seat as Heidi got started.

"Hey everybody! It's your fav BFF, Heidi coming to you live from Norrisville High. With a special treat for all of you. Our very own Theresa Fowler is going to treat us to her musical talents."

Everyone was watching as Heidi turned to Theresa. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths.

"Come on, you can do it." Randy said.

With one last breath she was ready.

You listen to my voice   
Listen to my heart   
Now I see it clearly   
  
You listen to your voice   
Listen to your heart   
Do you even smile?   
  
There is nothing you can't do   
Only you can do to make yourself happy   
  
You listen to your voice   
Listen to your heart   
Make yourself live   
  
We are free   
Like water flows   
We are one   
As we feel the love   
  
How long will it take   
To find our way out?   
But she never lost her way   
And made herself to home   
  
So we hold each other's hand   
As we walk along the way   
No more fears and tears to fall   
We find our way to home...   
  
We are free   
Like water flows   
We are one   
As we feel the love   
  
How long will it take   
To find our way out?   
But she never lost her way   
And made herself to home   
  
So we hold each other's hand   
As we walk along the way   
No more fears and tears to fall   
We find our way to home...   
  
How long will it take   
To find our way out?   
But she never lost her way   
And made herself to home   
  
So we hold each other's hand   
As we walk along the way   
No more fears and tears to fall   
We find our way to home...   
  
You listen to my voice   
Listen to my heart   
Now I see it clearly   
  
You listen to your voice   
Listen to your heart   
Do you even smile?

After she finished, she opened her eyes and looked to Heidi, who looked starstruck. "Now can I go?"

"Sure." Heidi said eyes locked on her friend.

Theresa unlocked the door before exiting.

Outside she saw everyone turning to looked at her. 'Oh no, here it comes.' she closed her eyes ready to make a run for it.

But instead of laughter, she heard loud cheering. Her eyes shot open as she saw every one facing towards her clapping their hands.

"That was awesome!"

"Beautiful!"

"Well done!"

"Amazing!"

Randy made his way to the front. "See? I told you."

"Wow." Theresa started to smile

"So can we expect you to sing more often?" questioned randy

"Maybe." Theresa blushed. "And Randy?"

"Yes?"

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for believing in me."

Now it was Randy's turn to blush as he held his cheek as the crowd 'oohed'.


End file.
